<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Forgotten by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440189">Not Forgotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord'>fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>destcember 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fatherhood, i always forget that he's a dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Vandal finds something small in a downed skiff. He chooses to care for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>destcember 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a hatchling in one of his primary arms, Mithrax made the trek from the ruined Devils skiff back towards the Galliot he had been resting at. The child was cradled in near his elbow. She seemed to be fearful, looking around with wild eyes. The Vandal pulled her closer to himself and muttered quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nankemrak,” he reassured her. “Ta enshe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hatchling still cowered in his elbow, but at the very least, she seemed a little more relaxed. Mithrax looked back up towards his surroundings, trying to pick out Sjur from the crowd of Awoken warriors on the battlefield. Normally, her height separated her from the rest, but amongst soldiers, who were oftentimes as tall as she was, that difference no longer stood out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a tug of the fabric of his armor, and Mithrax looked down again to see the hatchling, with newfound confidence, pulling on his cloak with her tiny hands. With a bit of encouragement, she began to climb up from his arms towards his shoulders, until she had found a perch in the crook of his neck and shoulder. There, she clung onto his armor and watched as the Awoken tore through the rubble of the battlefield. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How lucky he was, to have looked into that ventilation shaft.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'd like to thank the ishtar collective for giving me an eliksni dictionary so i could make my own word for "don't be afraid."</p><p>here's the link, for the curious:<br/>https://errata.ishtar-collective.net/the-fallen-language/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>